Phantom of New York
by Wolfgang-woman
Summary: Takes place in season 2. An uprising young opera singer is about to make a grand debut in New York and at the same time Vincent and his people have discovered a new resident is living below close by to the opera house. Both are connected to one another.


This is a few examples of what I have been working on for the past several months and it has been a long time since I uploaded any stories here. I wanted to write a story where Vincent meets the Phantom of the opera. I want to see if anyone is interested in reading this. The comments gives me all the power to continue working on it so read and please critic.

The Phantom of New York

. 

Catherine and Vincent are enjoying the latest new music sung by the talented and fresh new opera singer; Christine Day under the stage of the concert hall. The following night, a reporter criticized Christine's performances and her lack of public interviews was killed in a gruesome way. At the same time, Vincent discovers there is a new resident taking a home in the Tunnels, he followed the sound of music and dodged many traps and alarms that were set up to find the resident. Is a man who wears a mask. The man was impressed by Vincent's sleek way of avoiding all his traps and alarm system and he was also amazed to meeting Vincent, he introduces himself as Erik. Vincent seemed to have fascinated Erik so much that he allowed Vincent to visit him anytime but to swear never to reveal his existence to anyone else. Meanwhile Catherine meets the young singer Christine and befriends her, when Catherine fell asleep on Christine's couch, she woke up to see Christine walking through the mirror in a strong hypnotic trance. Erik uses the powers of hypnosis to keep Christine under the delusions of him being an attractive person.

Vincent and Catherine were sitting in their usual secret spot below the stage of the concert hall at the park, the one spot where Vincent usually shares alone but now he shares it with Catherine. The music that evening was not just classical music, it was also an opera evening as well, the first few performances were with classical music. Vincent and Catherine were entranced by the music, Vincent sensed Catherine's heart throbbing as he held her in his arms.

"What excites you about this music?"

He asked over Catherine's head where his lips were snuggled comfortably in her hair while her head was resting on his chest. Catherine sighed softly before she replied and cling onto his arm with her hands.

"Everything, it is like nothing I have ever heard before. It's haunting, masterful and thrilling, it sounds like I can hear someone crying out to be heard. This new artist doesn't even have a name and he doesn't reveal himself to the public, he has been well known for weeks mainly only through his music"

Vincent agreed with her about her views on the music, he still wondered how a composer who created such perfect music preferred to be kept hidden from the world. The couple were sadden by the ending of the music till the sound of the audiences applauding and then calming down then finally the announcer spoke onto the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, now comes the grand final of the evening, a composition sung by the newest and most beautiful talented; Christine Day"

The applauds started out low at first then increased louder as the young soprano girl walked on the stage dressed in an exquisite navy blue evening gown. Her hair was light brown and tied into the most elegant bund with smaller peacock feathers stuck into it.

The new resident of the Tunnel

Vincent followed the sound of the piano music all the way passed the tunnel of the winds and further away from the catacombs and judging by the sounds of only that piano music and no sound of pips clinging and banging, Vincent knew he was miles away from home. He then noticed strange contraptions that reminded him of Mouse's mechanics only it was more sophisticated and it looked well hidden that no one could see it but his heighten senses helped him see them and helped to avoid them.

He finally reached a pair of grand Persian style doors, Vincent listened through the door and tried to get a sense if someone was there. Suddenly by his surprise, the doors opened by themselves. Slowly, as if ghosts were opening them for him, Vincent looked inside and found a beautifully furnished and beautifully designed home. Everything was a combination of ethnic cultures from all over the world, China, Japan, Persia, Russia, France, everywhere. He walked in cautiously, he sensed there was someone there with him and Vincent knew that they were monitoring him from a hiding place. Vincent couldn't spot this unseen person and he didn't want to let them know that he knows their presences. Vincent was startled again by a voice echoing around the room, speaking to him sternly.

"Should I feel threaten by you?"

The man's voice sounded like he was standing next to Vincent but he turned and looked around and he couldn't find anyone and he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.

"Not at all, I am sorry if I am trespassing"

"As a matter of fact; you are. Though I am impressed"

"Impressed?"

"Never in all of my life have I ever met a trespasser with your…appearances and your ability to go through my security and traps without destroying them or they destroying you"

"I am not like other men"

"Another funny concept…neither am I"

Then finally, Vincent caught sight of a wall turning around and out comes a man dressed in black pants, a white shirt and a Japanese robe and a white mask that covered his entire face except his lips.

"I wonder; are you lost?"

"No, these tunnels are my home"

"So you are one of the sorts that I have been trying my damnest to avoid, the ones who bang on the pipes, the ones who have children and sounding like a Utopia that all man has been searching for"

"Yes that is my home, and I am not alone there"

The man in mask walked down the stairs toward Vincent, cautiously but Vincent could sense that he was trying not to let him see that his defenses were still up.

"Yes, I know, I have heard them. It has been taking me a great deal of time to finding this distant isolated spot. Far from visitors and closer to where I need to be"

Vincent didn't understand his statement but waited patiently for him to further explain himself. Suddenly the masked man seemed to have woke himself up and spoke less stern and more positive.

"Well since you say you are not a threat to me and I have a highly skilled talent to detect a lie from truth, I believe I am bound to offer you a seat and some tea perhaps. Would you?"

He held his hand out and pointed to where they would have tea and sit at. Vincent felt himself being invited in and graciously accepted it.

"I would be honored"

"Good! Please"

The masked man trudges down the stairs and allows Vincent to follow him to a wall that Vincent thought was a stone wall but turned out to be a curtain that blends in so well with the cave. Erik turned and caught Vincent's impressed expression and chuckled.

"Things are not always what they seem are they?"

"No they are not"

Vincent agreed and he was impressed, he also detected that his host enjoys impressing him and entertain him.

"The best seat is by the fire, please take that Monsieur?"

Vincent detected that his host was bilingual in French, he responded in his very best French "My only name is Vincent" and his host turned with his impressed expression on his face and looked to Vincent.

"I am more impressed, a clever man with a surprising physical feature and he is language equipped, well then Monsieur Vincent"

His host introduced himself in French as Erik and added welcome to my home then turned back around to his kitchen and brought out his tea.

"I am Erik. Will you take milk or sugar with your tea?"

Erik asked in English this time. Vincent was already well settled in his seat as Erik came and sat the tea cups before him.

"Milk please"

Erik chuckled as he poured the milk in the tea.

"You have an appetite of a lion as well. What other surprises have you hidden in your sleeves Vincent?"

Vincent took his cup as he replied to Erik's question just as the masked host got his tea in the cup and settled in the seat across from Vincent.

"I have no secrets; I don't like to keep secrets but for others whom I care for, I burden myself with them"

"Ah, I don't like to be lied to, secrets are often sacred and vital for other's sake such as what you just said. Now a lie that is a knife piercing your heart"

"And the soul"

Erik turned from the fire and back to Vincent.

"It seems you and I have a lot more in common, Vincent, other then physical appearances"

"You have a deeper European accent, may I ask where you are from?"

"Ah! I have traveled all over the world, my origins I am afraid is more like a dark place that I do not wish to dwell on…especially now"

Vincent sensed that Erik indeed didn't wish to discuss the back grounds so he apologized to his host.

"Your tea is very unique"

"As it always should be"

"The music playing in here, that is what guided me here, I actually heard a song similar to it earlier in the evening"

"Ah! You mean _my_ concerto playing at the park?"

"Yours? You composed it?"

"As I have also composed this small part of this underground haven, made it into my castle and the inventions that you saw and the tea you are enjoying"

"Impressive skills you have"

"Thank you kindly"

Vincent took another sip of the tea till the cup was empty, Erik spotted that his guest's cup was empty and quickly moved to the table to offer more. Vincent held his free hand up politely gesturing his decline in another cup.

"May I ask if your stay here will be permanent?"

"This is a temporary place for now, until my business here is settle I will be moving on"

Angel revealed

Christine stood by Erik while Vincent and Catherine stood side by side opposite of the other couple.

"It isn't true, what they said, you are not a murder are you?"

"I don't have to be as long as you are with me; I will remain your angel as long as I have your faith in me"

Christine's expression looked confused and struggling, Erik sees that his hypnotic hold on her was breaking.

"NO! Stay with me, Christine. I need you. We belong together. Don't let them destroy our happiness!" Erik reached for her but she jumped and her hand flew over the candles and the feeling of burns on her skin cleared her vision and her mind setting her closer to the ground of reality then she felt before even with the pain on her hand. She looked at Erik and her image of the angel face is gone and in it's place was a skeleton head with long grey hair.


End file.
